Problem: Equilateral triangle $ABC$ has side length $\sqrt{111}$. There are four distinct triangles $AD_1E_1$, $AD_1E_2$, $AD_2E_3$, and $AD_2E_4$, each congruent to triangle $ABC$, with $BD_1 = BD_2 = \sqrt{11}$. Find $\sum_{k=1}^4(CE_k)^2$.
The four triangles congruent to triangle $ABC$ are shown below.

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C, trans;
pair[] D, E;

A = (0,0);
B = (sqrt(111),0);
C = sqrt(111)*dir(60);
D[1] = intersectionpoint(Circle(B,sqrt(11)),arc(A,sqrt(111),0,90));
E[1] = rotate(60)*(D[1]);
E[2] = rotate(-60)*(D[1]);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D[1]--E[1]--cycle);
draw(A--E[2]--D[1]);
draw(Circle(B,sqrt(11)),dashed);
draw(B--D[1]);
draw(C--E[1]);
draw(C--E[2]);

label("$A$", A, SW);
label("$B$", B, SE);
label("$C$", C, NE);
label("$D_1$", D[1], NE);
label("$E_1$", E[1], N);
label("$E_2$", E[2], S);

D[2] = intersectionpoint(Circle(B,sqrt(11)),arc(A,sqrt(111),0,-90));
E[3] = rotate(60)*(D[2]);
E[4] = rotate(-60)*(D[2]);
trans = (18,0);

draw(shift(trans)*(A--B--C--cycle));
draw(shift(trans)*(A--D[2]--E[3])--cycle);
draw(shift(trans)*(A--E[4]--D[2]));
draw(Circle(B + trans,sqrt(11)),dashed);
draw(shift(trans)*(B--D[2]));
draw(shift(trans)*(C--E[3]));
draw(shift(trans)*(C--E[4]));

label("$A$", A + trans, SW);
label("$B$", B + trans, dir(0));
label("$C$", C + trans, N);
label("$D_2$", D[2] + trans, SE);
label("$E_3$", E[3] + trans, NE);
label("$E_4$", E[4] + trans, S);
[/asy]

By SSS congruence, triangle $BAD_1$ and $BAD_2$ are congruent, so $\angle BAD_1 = \angle BAD_2.$  Let $\theta = \angle BAD_1 = \angle BAD_2.$  Let $s = \sqrt{111}$ and $r = \sqrt{11}.$

By the Law of Cosines on triangle $ACE_1,$
\[r^2 = CE_1^2 = 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta.\]By the Law of Cosines on triangle $ACE_2,$
\begin{align*}
CE_2^2 &= 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos (120^\circ - \theta) \\
&= 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos (240^\circ + \theta).
\end{align*}By the Law of Cosines on triangle $ACE_3,$
\[CE_3^2 = 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta.\]By the Law of Cosines on triangle $ACE_4,$
\[CE_2^2 = 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos (120^\circ + \theta).\]Note that
\begin{align*}
\cos \theta + \cos (120^\circ + \theta) + \cos (240^\circ + \theta) &= \cos \theta + \cos 120^\circ \cos \theta - \sin 120^\circ \sin \theta + \cos 240^\circ \cos \theta - \sin 240^\circ \sin \theta \\
&= \cos \theta - \frac{1}{2} \cos \theta - \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \sin \theta - \frac{1}{2} \cos \theta + \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \sin \theta \\
&= 0,
\end{align*}so
\begin{align*}
CE_1^2 + CE_2^2 + CE_3^2 + CE_4^2 &= 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta + 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos (240^\circ + \theta) \\
&\quad + 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta + 2s^2 - 2s^2 \cos (120^\circ + \theta) \\
&= 8s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta.
\end{align*}Since $2s^2 \cos^2 \theta = 2s^2 - r^2,$
\[8s^2 - 2s^2 \cos \theta = 8s^2 - (2s^2 - r^2) = r^2 + 6s^2 = \boxed{677}.\]